First Real Time
by BleedingPolaroid
Summary: Short fic about Paige and Spinner


Disclaimer: I don't own anybody of Degrassi (though I wouldn't mind having Spinner)

*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

TITLE: First Real Time

RATING: R for SC

PAIRING: Spinner/ Paige

"My parents are going out of town this weekend for Dylan's hockey game, do you want to come over"

That same sentence kept circling in his head all day. Is she finally ready, or does she just want some company while her family's gone.

That night at seven just like she had said he showed up at her house

"Hi" Paige said as she answered the door for Spinner.

"Hey" he replied back before leaning down to place a soft kiss on her lips

She shut the door before they went into the living room. They started watching the movie 2 fast 2 furious, but Paige quickly got bored and started sucking on Spin's neck making him moan softly.

"Mhh baby that feels good" he said while stroking her back

Paige moved from his neck to his ear and finally to his lips. They made out for about ten minutes before he decided to take his chances and touch her breast. To his surprise and pleasure she didn't pull away until quite some time later.

When she did she looked into his eyes "Let's go to my room" she whispered seductively in his ear. 

He stood and took her hand, letting her lead the way. Once inside he shut the door; even though nobody was home it seemed more private this way.

Spin sat down on the bed and pulled her into his lap, to where she was facing him. After they kissed for a little while she stopped him again, this time to turn on the radio. The song "Shake Ya Tail Feather" by Nelly, P. Diddy, and Murphy Lee was playing and it seemed rather appropriate for the occasion. 

[Nelly (P. Diddy)]

We do it for fun

We just do it for fun

Dirty E.A.T.

We do it for fun

Bad Boy (Nelly, Diddy, Murphy Lee)

We do it for fun (This is history baby)

Bend them trucks

We do it for fun (ha ha)

Stack them bucks

We do it for fun (Come on now)

And the band played on (yea)

Just like (I believe you cool to this)

We do it for fun

If you see me ma

We do it for fun

[P.Diddy]

Bad Boys 2, the soundtrack

Let's Go

[Verse 1: Nelly + (P. Diddy)]

Hey girl

What your name is?

Where you from?

Turn around who you came with?

Is that your ass or your momma have reindeer?

I can't explain it but damn sure glad you came here

I'm still a sucker for corn rolls, you know I never change that (nah uh)

Your body id banging mamma, but where your brains at? (Come on)

I'm still the same cat when I was young I was running with bad boys

But now I'm older hope they saw I'm running with bad boys (that's right)

Here come another man

Unlike no other man

Candy coated whoa!

Switching in every lane

Ya'll help me

Why don't cha

Please help me

A thug is we then it's only two G

I like the cocky bow legged ones

Like white and Dominicans 

Hispanics and Asians

Shake it for Nelly son

Manolos Ma-no-no's I can't tell

Everybody and their hootchies

When you do it do it well

[Chorus]

[Nelly] Let me see you take it off

[P.D.] Girl go and take it off

[Nelly] We can even do it slow

[P.D.] We can even do it slow

[Nelly] Take it where you want to go

[P.D.] Take it where you want to go

[Nelly] Just take that ass to the floor

[P.D.] Pop something move something

Shake ya tail feather, girl go and take it low

[Nelly] We can even do it slow

[P.D.] We can even do it slow

[Nelly] Take it where you want to go

[P.D.] Take it where you want to go

[Nelly] Just take that ass to the floor

[P.D.] Pop something move something

Shake ya tail feather

[Verse 2: P. Diddy + (Nelly)]

Now real girls get down on the floor (on the floor)

Get that money honey act like you know (like you know)

Mama I like how you dance

The way you fit in them pants (uh)

Enter the floor (Uh) take it low (Uh) girl do it again (Uh)

You know I love that (I love that)

Now where them girls at? (Where the girls at)

It's Diddy, Murphy Lee, and Nelly how you love that? (Shit uh ohhhhh)

Come on, we got another one player

From New York to the Dirty how they loving it player?

Baby you impressive let's get

To know each other

You the best of the best and

You got to love it in the dresses, the sexiest

I had to tell her she's a young Janet Jackson live in living color

Look here momma you're dead wrong for having them pants on

Capri's cut low so when you shake it I see you're thong

My pockets full of dough shake your feathers till the morning

It's Bad Boy and Nelly man somebody better warn them

[Chorus]

[Bridge: Nelly]

Oh no I heard them bad boys coming

Can't stop now

Got to continue my running (yea)

Because we go party till them lights come on

And then my song start thumping because my mike still on

[Verse 3: Murphy Lee + (Nelly)]

Yo, I'm the big booty type

I like them thick with their mind right (Awe)

Banging personality conversate when the time right (Naw)

I'm not hard I've got women to handle that

They be like he the man when I'm really a Thundercat

Come on you know the tics connect like Voltron

Collect so much grass popo thinking we mow lawns

My gohans don't match that

But it matches her head wrap and the seats that I got in the lap

I'm just a juvenile (Wha)

Because I be about G's

Keep your women wizzy man they say they have my babies

I'm young like Tucker like the cash and the money (I'm going to eat my money)

Man, I'm that damn hungry

See I'm starving like Marvin girl

I've got sixteen bars of fire is what I'm starting

Plus my rats come in packs like Sammy and Dean Martin

And I got so many keys you'd think I valet parking

[Chorus]

[Bridge: Nelly]

Oh no I heard them bad boys coming

Can't stop now

Got to continue my running (yea)

Because we go party till them lights come on

And then my song start thumping because my mic still on (man)

[Outro: Atlanta Braves tomahawk chop]

Paige reached for the hem of her baby blue wife- beater and pulled it over her head giving Spinner full access to her breast. He sat there in shock for a moment before Paige's Voice broke his trance.

"You can touch me if you want" she whispered softly, kind of nervous; remembering the last time she had gotten this far with a guy.

Spinner hastily reached a hand out to touch them, they were the softest things he had ever touched, she moaned softly. He wanted to taste them so he leaned down and took her rock hard nipple into his velvety hot mouth causing her to moan once again.

After a while he stopped, he wanted more, he needed more, and he needed to be inside of her. Just thinking about it made him hard, and Paige didn't let it go unnoticed she smiled slightly and reached for the hem on his shirt and pulled it over his head to revel his glorious chest.

A little while later they were both left in just their underwear. Her in her thong, him in his boxers. Spin had kept a cool head during the whole thing until now, he was worried, what would she think about his size and other things along that line. Meanwhile she was just a nervous.

Finally Paige got frustrated and put his hands through the sides of her thong, and pushed his hands down. He was momentaly shocked to take in her blonde curls, and her wetness for him. He then reached for his on underwear and pulled them down. She gapped at his size and his hardness, she had never seen a cock before, when Dean had raped her it was dark and she was to busy trying to fight him off.

"Spin I want you so bad, please make love to me" she moaned as he rubbed against her

"Do you have a condom" he asked her softly

"Just a minute" she pushed him off of her and walked out of the room naked and headed toward Dylan's room

"I know he has some" she said to herself as she rummaged through his drawers. After looking through ten drawers she finally found a box in the bathroom.

As she walked back to her room she grew even more anxious and nervous. When she reentered the room and shut the door Spin was lying on his side staring at her body.

"Here" she said handing him the small package.

Spinner placed his hands on her hips and pulled her back on to the bed under him. He repositioned himself above her after he had placed the condom on.

"Ready" He asked looking deeply into her blue-green eyes seeing the want, lust, and desire for him

"Ready" she whispered back

In one swift movement he entered her quickly, causing her to yelp slightly

"Sorry" he muttered while trying to get use to the feeling of being inside of someone.

"Go" she whispered softly while raising her hips up

He started to move slowly in and out of her. She had he fingernails dug into his back, and was moaning. 

Five minutes later they were still at it but now hard and fast. Paige started to get this fiery feeling in her stomach and she knew she was about to cum. She gripped on to his back harder causing him to scream out from the pain.

"Oh god Spin, Spinner" she screamed out as her orgasm took over her

"Paige" he grunted as his own took over his body

After Spin road the last wave of his he collapsed on top of Paige, causing her to groan from his weight

"Sorry" He said as he rolled off of her

They lay there together for a minute catching their breath before he pulled her into his arms and hissed her forehead softly

"I love you" Paige whispered quietly

"I love you too"

THE END

*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

R/R

Tell me what you think (P.S. this is my first Degrassi fiction story, I usually write The Fast and the Furious so I'm sorry if it sucks)

*VB*

~Heather~ 


End file.
